Break My Heart
by blondie81818
Summary: What was going on inside Harry and Ginny's heads during their breakup? WARNING:CONTAINS SPOILERS. The 1st few quotes are taken from the book itself. ]


"Break My Heart"

Ginny was amazed at what she was hearing. It seemed as though it was all a dream.

"I can't be involved with you anymore." Harry continued "We've got to stop seeing each other. We can't be together...I've got to do things alone now. Voldemort uses people his enemies are close to. He's already used you as bait once, and that was just because you were my best friend's sister. Think how much danger you'll be in if we keep this up. He'll know, he'll find out. He'll try and get to me through you."

There was a moment of silence as Ginny thought about what to say. She knew that staying with Harry would put her in great danger, but that was a chance she was willing to take. She had finally gotten together with Harry and now she was just supposed to let him go?

"What if I don't care?" she said firmly. However, Harry had a response to that too.

"What if I do? How do you think I'd feel if this was _your_ funeral..." He paused as tears started to form in his eyes. He folded his arms and turned around so Ginny wouldn't have to see him like this. That would only make things worse. "and...it was all my fault..." he continued as his voice trailed off and tears overcame him.

Both of them were silent now, neither one knowing what to say or do next. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Harry started to walk away, staring at the ground.

"You know, I never really gave up on you" She said loudly. Harry stopped. "Hermione told me to move on, see other people, and to relax a bit around you, becuase I could never used to be able to talk if you were in the room, remember?" a tear escaped as her eyes became filled with water, she forced out a chuckle to hide them as Harry said,

"Smart girl, that Hermione" and he continued to walk away when he was stopped again by the sound of her voice.

"I can't say I'm surprised that it ended this way. I knew that yhou wouldn't be happy unless you were hunting Voldemort. Maybe that's why I like you so much."

Harry couldn't bear to here her words. so he stopped as one last tear escaped from his eyes and hit the ground. Then he continued to walk away, and he didn't look back.  
Ginny just stood there as a single tear ran down her cheek. She had finally gotten Harry, the guy of her dreams, all to herself. After 5 years of waiting and wanting she had finally gotten her dream wish. She couldn't believe this was happening. She still loved him. Nothing could stop her from loving him. She knew he still loved her too. Of course Harry, being the wonderful gentleman he is, did the brave heroic thing. He dumped her. But that wasn't just it. He broke her heart in two. But it didn't feel like her heart was just broken in two to her. It felt like it was broken into a million pieces.

_Someone always gets their hearts stomped to the ground  
And this is what I think every time I look around  
I never thought that this would happen to me  
I never thought that I'd end up this way_

Harry didn't look back. He didn't run. He just walked off. She couldn't even tell if he was crying, and frankly she didn't want to know. But he was crying. Hard. Ginny remembered his promise. Harry promised that he would always be there for her forever and eternity. Now she was sanding there watching the man she loved walk off and leave her alone to live her own life. He had broken his promise. What would she do now? She could find a new guy. But she didn't want to. She wanted Harry. Not any other guy in the world.

_And now that you're through with me  
Don't know what to do with me  
I guess I'm my own again  
Like I'm some kind of enemy  
Never a friend to me  
Remember when you used to say  
These things will always be this way  
_

Ginny remembered the good times that they had together when they were together. Going down to Hogsmeade and sharing a drink and laughing whenever Ron and Hermione got into a fight. Even though they weren't together that long they had lots of memories. She didn't want to be "just friends" anymore. She wanted to be with him. She loved him. There was no way that she was going to go through anymore years without being with him. Especially with the fact that the very next day he could be dead. She didn't know what to do with her life now that he was out of it. She felt like she was a dead, lifeless, person. She had no reason to live anymore. She was a mess.

_Why don't you, break my heart  
Watch me fall apart you see  
I'm falling apart, look what you're doing to me  
_

She decided to go back up to the common room and pack before she left. She was never going to see Harry again. He was gone, out of her life, forever. Maybe she'd find Dean and try to patch things up with him again. He wasn't so bad, maybe she could deal with him. 'I mean it's not like I deserve any better' she thought. But what if he was with someone else? Someone better? She couldn't deal with rejection again. She'd have to find some other guy.

_Now I'm trying to get my heart up off the ground  
My confidence is gone  
Happiness can not be found  
So look what you did to me  
You got the best of me  
And now I'm stuck with all the rest  
It will never be the same  
_

She walked into the Gryffindor common room trying to find Ron and Hermione. "Where were Hermione and Ron when you needed them?" she thought. She really needed to get this off her chest. Bad. For a spilt second she had forgotten all about Harry and went to go tell him. She ran over to him.

"Harry!" she yelled, knocking on the door to his room, "Harry!"

There was nothing but silence from the other end of the door. And now she remembered why. The cruel, horrid, lifeless, cold, feeling that had haunted her just only five minutes before came back to her. Harry had dumped her. And she had forgotten all about in for just about six seconds and was going to go and talk to him about it when she stopped and dropped to the ground crying.

_Why don't you, break my heart  
Watch me fall apart you see  
I'm falling apart, look what you're doing to me _

Break my heart  
Watch me fall apart you see  
I'm falling apart, look what you're doing to me

Why couldn't she just have her way for once? Everyone else had something bright to look forward to. But not her. She had hand me down toys, a crowded house, a stuck-up bother who did nothing for her family, nobody to turn to when she was sad, except for Hermione who she never saw during the summer and half the school year, and she had no love of her life anymore. Why couldn't she have the one thing that she wanted the most? She could have settled without everything else because Harry could cure everything else. He made her happy.

_All I ever wanted  
Is look me standing here alone  
It started with you and ended with me _

All I ever needed  
I had it with you in my arms  
It started with you and ended with me

But now it was over. Nothing mattered anymore. So who cares? She would be home soon anyways. She would just have to suffer with the pain. Wondering everyday if Harry was okay, alive, or even thinking of her. But where would he go home to? He really had no home except for them. She was truly worried about him.

_Break my heart  
Watch me fall apart you see  
I'm falling apart, look what you're doing to me  
_

_Why don't you, break my heart  
Watch me fall apart you see  
I'm falling apart, look what you're doing to me  
_

That night she didn't go up to her room. She didn't eat. She didn't sleep. She sat up in the common room. That night she heard a door open from upstairs. Footsteps came from down the cold, stone steps. The shadow formed from the candles off the wall. There was a small yawn. She didn't even have to turn around to look to see who it was. She knew it was Harry. She was determined not to look at him. But she was even more determined not to cry. Ever again. She just sat there looking at the bright amber flames.

"Ginny?" He whispered, "Is that you?"

She didn't move.

"Okay then." He said as he picked up 'Hogwarts a History' off the couch she was sitting on. He started to walk back up the stairs.

_Why don't you, break my heart  
Watch me fall apart you see  
I'm falling apart, look what you're doing to me  
_

"Harry," she said slowly. "I love you. Always and forever."

_Why don't you, break my heart  
Break my heart  
Break my heart  
Break my heart  
Break my heart  
Break my heart  
Break my heart  
_


End file.
